


ready for takeoff

by bokekawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flight Attendants, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokekawa/pseuds/bokekawa
Summary: bokuto koutarou knew he was about to set off to travel the world. what he didn't know, though, was that he'd meet his world along the way. are you ready for takeoff?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	ready for takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my first multichaptered fic for this fandom so i hope you enjoy it! italics indicate flashback, btw. special thanks to all of my friends who have helped me, encouraged me, and given me feedback. i love you all from the bottom of my heart

“Ladies and Gentleman, my name is Oikawa Tooru and I’m your chief flight attendant for this lovely morning. On behalf of captain Iwaizumi Hajime and the entire crew, welcome aboard Tobe Air flight 541, nonstop service from Tokyo, Japan…” 

The sound of the announcement slowly drained out as Bokuto fell in and out of consciousness. Why did the cheaper flights all leave so early in the morning? As much of a morning person that Bokuto was, right now was _supposed_ to be his sleeping time, the time where he and his owl buddies would be frolicking around in the woods as dawn slowly crept upon them to greet them with its warm glow. Instead, the cruel reality was that dawn was out for blood, specifically Bokuto’s as he struggled to stay awake. 

Perhaps it was his fault that he was this tired. Thinking back, he only got a wink of sleep last night, instead using that precious time bouncing around his small, rundown apartment. How could he not? Adrenaline was rushing through his bloodstream, the air was filled with excitement, and most importantly, he was about to live life without any restraints. There was just no way he was going to be able to sit down, let alone sleep. After one too many energy drinks, he crashed, only to be woken up by the seemingly never-ending beeps that his alarm produced.

Lifting his heavy eyelids (seriously, were they made out of lead??), he used his remaining energy to pay attention to the safety demonstration. After all, he wouldn’t want _that_ to happen. 

_“Bro, I’m about to go on a world adventure!” Bokuto exclaimed excitedly, sparkles and anticipation visible in his golden eyes. They do say that the eyes are the windows to the soul._

_“Bro, I’m so psyched for you. Where are you going?” Came the response to the ever-so-enthusiastic Bokuto, not quite matching his level but still excited for the other._

_“Bro. Are you dumb? I said a WORLD adventure! I’m going ALLLL around the world bro!” Rolling his eyes, before plastering his signature grin on his face once again. However, that grin was short-lived._

_“Hey Bokuto?” Wait. Why did he suddenly use his name and not ‘bro’?_

_“...Yeah, Kuroo?”_

_“Did you hear what happened on the news lately?” Bokuto searched through every nook and cranny of his brain. Furrowing his grey brows together, he thought hard about what it could possibly be. Was it the ice cream truck needing repairs done so there wouldn’t be ice cream for a whole week? No, that can’t be, that was from last month! Oh! How about the missing cat, Mr. Fuzzlewuzzle? But didn’t the owner throw a party because the cat came home a week ago? And wasn’t this story from America?_

_“A lot of things happen, you gotta be specific!” At this point, he gave up trying to figure out what Kuroo was talking about._

_“The plane en route from Moscow to Rome crashed mid-flight and it was,” Kuroo paused, shuddering for dramatic effect. “Anyways, not to mention all of the planes that go missing over the Bermuda Triangle.”_

_Bokuto’s jaw dropped before closing once again, appearing as if he was deep in thought. “But that won’t happen to me, I don’t think?”_

_“Bro, I’m just scared for you,” a half-lie, if you will. He wanted to see how far he could ‘tease’ or ‘scare’ the other, but at the same time, he knew that this was his first time on a plane again after_ **_the_ ** _incident._

_“If you’re thinking about what happened years ago, don’t worry bro. I got this. Bro, do you not have faith in me?!” Bokuto clutched his heart dramatically, turning away from Kuroo as he pretended to be heartbroken._

_“Bro, of course I have faith in you. I’m just-”_

_“Bro. Don’t worry.”_

_“Bro… alright. But did you also hear about the flight from our very own Tokyo to Hong Kong? Bro, it crashed right in the middle of the ocean!”_

_“Bro, why did you say that! You know how terrified I am of the ocean!” Bokuto whined, his spiky hair beginning to droop down._

  
  


Shuddering at the memory of the conversation, Bokuto searched for the nearest flight attendant. It shouldn’t have been as hard as it was, but his eyes were half-lidded, the spell of drowsiness slowly being cast once again.

A bit ahead of him stood a man standing in the middle of the aisle with a calm, serious expression. He was… pretty. Real pretty… 

“Excuse me, sir?” Bokuto’s eyes shot open, as he turned his head towards the source of the sound. 

There stood the flight attendant from earlier, wearing a light blue apron on top of his uniform, which consisted of a grey vest, a white long sleeve dress shirt (rolled up to just below his elbows), a tie that was the same color of his apron, as well as black pants to compliment his vest and (missing) jacket. 

“H-Huh?! Yes?” Bokuto replied, admittedly (and embarrassingly) a bit too loud for the quiet atmosphere on the plane. 

“Oh, I apologize. You requested to be woken up for food service. What would you like to have as your drink?” 

Trying to not get too distracted by the smooth, velvety voice that the flight attendant had (and the flight attendant himself), Bokuto looked at the cart of drinks the flight attendant pushed. 

Before the flight attendant was able to explain what drinks there were, Bokuto had already chosen the first drink he laid his eyes on. 

“Orange juice!” Wait, can’t forget the manners. “Please!” 

“Alright, please wait a moment then.” The (attractive) flight attendant replied as he turned towards his cart to grab him a glass of orange juice. 

Bokuto realized at this moment that he should probably find out what the flight attendant’s name is. Should he… ask for his name? That seemed a bit awkward. Should he ask the other passengers? But he didn’t want to disturb them, especially on a flight as long as this one (7 hours!). Should he just give up? No, but that doesn’t seem quite right… ARGH!! 

As the flight attendant turned to face Bokuto once again to give him his drink, the metallic pin on his vest began shining. Definitely catching Bokuto’s attention, he recognizes small letters on the pin. He continues to look at it, as the flight attendant placed down his drink on his tray. 

“Akashi? No... “ He mumbles, as he reread the name on the tag. 

“AKAASHI!” 

The flight attendant, already a row ahead, turned back and looked at Bokuto, night sky eyes meeting his own sunshine rays ones. Visibly surprised for only a millisecond, before composing himself once again and tilting his head to the side. 

“Yes? Did you need something?” 

This was when Bokuto realized he said his name out loud instead of in his head that he intended to. ‘Oh crap, oh shit, what do I do now?’ Bokuto thought as he tried to find something he could say to save his ass. 

“Um! How much longer until we land?” That seemed alright, right? Didn’t seem too suspicious. He was curious, anyways. 

“A bit less than 6 hours, there’s also a program on your monitor that you could use to find out.” The flight attendant, no, Akaashi replied quickly, as he returned to serving drinks for the other passengers. 

That encounter wasn’t something that Bokuto had been expecting, but he still felt good about it. He leaned back into his chair and browsed through the movies that were available on the flight. Moana? Crazy Rich Asians? Fast and Furious? Pirates of the Caribbean? Pokemon? So many options! How could he ever choose? 

As he was watching Tom and Jerry, the smell of food began to circulate in the cabin. Perhaps it was circulating for a while because as soon as he took off his headphones he could hear Akaashi’s clear voice asking the people a few rows back what they wanted to eat for lunch. Maybe this was a good time to pull out the menu. 

There was a Japanese style option, katsudon, as well as a western-style option, pasta. Somehow, during the previous night, it didn’t occur to him that perhaps he should eat, leading him to be extra hungry right now. 

“Would you like pork cutlet on rice or would you like to have shrimp scampi?” Akaashi, who finally reached Bokuto’s row, asked. 

Bokuto wasn’t so nervous this time, he’s been up for a bit and food was the main thing on his mind. “Pork cutlet, please!” Bokuto decided, pleased with how confident he sounded as Akaashi grabbed his meal for him. 

“And for your drink?” 

“A Cola!” 

Akaashi poured out a cup of coca-cola for the ball of excitement known as Bokuto, before wishing him a good meal and moving on to the next row. Bokuto hurriedly began eating, basically inhaling his food. He was still hungry… but the crew were still serving the other passengers. Pouting a bit, he went back to watching Tom and Jerry. 

Now, with 4 hours left of the flight, Bokuto decided to continue his meal. He pressed the button which called for a flight attendant, secretly hoping it was Akaashi who would come to his stomach’s rescue. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whispered-exclaimed, excited to see him and thankful that whoever is out there granted his wishes. ‘

“Yes? How can I help you?” Akaashi approached, waiting for further instructions from Bokuto. 

“Can I get… two cup ramens?” 

“...Two of them?” Akaashi furrowed his brows together, not sure if he heard the other correctly. 

“Yeah, two of them! You see, I’m really hungry, and also I have a big appetite anyway. I need to have a lot of food for my muscles but I forgot to eat before the flight and if my muscles were to shrink I’d be so sad!” Bokuto paused, realizing he went off on another subject. “So, I wouldn’t want to bother you by continuously ringing for you, which is why I’m asking for two of them!” 

“Ah, I see. Please wait here.” Akaashi swiftly said, trying to cover up the fact that the others explanation left him a bit… stunned? Would that be the correct word? Either way, he wasn’t expecting this when the little light went off in the aisle. 

Bokuto watched as Akaashi walked away, not only anticipating the ramen that’s about to be in his stomach but also the return of Akaashi Keiji (he found out his first name upon closer inspection of the tag). The cabin was dark now, as many tried to get some more shut-eye despite it being the daytime right now. The _smarter_ choice would probably get some more sleep, but Bokuto didn’t really care anymore. He was rested enough, and the adrenaline was back rushing through his bloodstream. 

Soon enough, Akaashi came back with a tray carrying two cups of instant ramen. There was something about the way he conducted himself, an air of elegance surrounding him, that had Bokuto in awe. Of course, he had a pretty face, but there was more to it. Even if the chances of them meeting again are slim to none, Bokuto still wanted to get to know him. 

“Here yo-” 

“My name’s Bokuto! Bokuto Koutarou. And thank you!” Bokuto beamed, taking the tray for Akaashi and setting it down on his own tray himself. 

Once again, Akaashi was speechless at the other’s actions. It took him a bit longer to recompose himself, but he gave him a nod and a small smile. 

“You’re welcome, Bokuto-san. Feel free to call for me, or any of my colleagues, again if you need anything.” He gave a small bow before walking away once more to the back of the cabin, where the other flight attendants in the cabin were stationed. 

Bokuto dug into his meal, this time watching Jumanji on the little screen in front of him. It wasn’t long until he was finished, his stomach full and warm, and drowsiness once again casting a spell upon him. He managed to stay awake until the end of the movie, before falling asleep once again. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.” 

Opening his eyes, he stretched a bit before opening the window and looking out. He was excited, yet sad. Of course, starting his travelling journey was something that he’s looked forward to for basically his entire life, but at the same time, he’d probably never be able to see Akaashi again. For someone who he’s only known for 7 hours, he’s surprised himself how much of an impression Akaashi had made on him. 

The plane landed safely, and people began to leave the aircraft. Bokuto got up, wearing his backpack and holding onto his carry-on suitcase, and began walking out. 

Near the exit of the plane, he saw the familiar raven-haired flight attendant, this time adorning the jacket he wore at the beginning of the flight. 

“Thank you for flying with us, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as Bokuto approached him. Bokuto felt a warm feeling in his chest, he remembered him! 

“Thanks Akaashi! I’ll miss ya!” and with that, he went off the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading chapter one! kudos and comments are always appreciated, i can't wait to write this fic and have you (hopefully) enjoy it! google probably thinks i'm a flight attendant now though?


End file.
